Out of the Blue
by HellHathPie986
Summary: One thing he never expected to find on the high seas was love and thank God he never did; that would just be too cliché. Trafalgar Law meets a new acquaintance but is that all he turns out to be? Pairings: AceXLaw
1. Diving into Fate

The evening was cool and crisp down at the docks, causing Trafalgar Law to shiver every once in a while as he huddled beneath a blanket reading yet another medical journal. He was sitting in his cutter, a small boat for the beginner pirate captain, and waiting for his three crewmates to come back with something hot to eat. The town they had docked at was a bit out of the price range of a few pirates who had just set sail not even four days ago, meaning they couldn't exactly sit down at a restaurant and pay for food. Shachi, Penguin and Bepo were off stealing from vendors and such, ensuring that they didn't have to dash from some place and risk getting caught.

And so this marked the beginning of his life as a pirate.

Law turned another page of the journal, enjoying the moments of peace and quiet he had before his small yet rowdy crew came back. It had been almost a half an hour since they first left on the errand which was perfect for the captain to get through a few chapter of his book. He was just beginning to wonder why the three of them were taking so long when he suddenly heard footsteps quickly approaching the boat. The rookie pirate captain closed his book and was about to ask what the hell took them so long to go on a grocery run when something large came barreling into him from behind and sent the pirate crashing to the floor. Before he had a chance to get his head together and figure out what had hit him, Law was being forced from the ground into a crouching position over an unfamiliar figure.

"This way! Hurry, men!" Voices called out from a distance as more footsteps could be heard running across the wooden planks. Law blinked in surprise as he stared down at the stranger who had tackled him to the floor of his own boat, figuring he must be some sort of fugitive and the voices belonged to a handful of Marines. The young man beneath him held a finger to his lips just before fixing Law's blanket to completely cover him from sight, causing the pirate to raise an eyebrow.

"Hey! You there!"

Trafalgar Law sighed before standing up and hopping out of his boat, dusting off his clothes while waiting for the Marines to jog up to him.

"There was a man in shorts and an orange cowboy hat with a very large tattoo on his back who came running through here. Did you happen to see where he went?"

Law considered the stranger tucked beneath his blanket on the deck of his boat, thinking maybe since the guy was rude enough to jump him from behind and silently demand refuge that he should probably turn him in.

"Sorry, officers. I didn't get to see much when he ran by since he shoved me into this boat." Law replied with the shrug of his shoulders. The Marine who had spoken to him scowled before ordering his men to follow him as they continued their search along the docks. Law stood there and watched them leave before climbing back into his boat and noticing the man who had been concealed beneath the blanket was now missing.

Or least he was missing until Law was tackled, once again, to the floor with a pair of strong hands holding each of his wrists above his head.

"You know, most people thank those who help them out instead of throwing them to the ground every chance they get." Law commented as he looked up at the man with an unreadable expression.

"I guess so, but then again a person can never be too careful around a shady individual like yourself. Am I right?" The stranger retorted with a cocky grin. Law scoffed but made no move to reply.

"I thought so." The young man let go of Law's wrists but remained crouched over the pirate captain with a hand pressed to the ground on either side of his head while still straddling his waist. "The name's Portgas D. Ace, incase you were wondering. Maybe you've heard of me?"

Law smirked wryly and used this chance to turn the tables by flipping the newly acquainted Ace onto his back while clamping Portgas' wrists in his own hands. The look of surprise on the other's face was damn near priceless, but Law hadn't finished with his fun.

"No, your name doesn't ring any bells. Perhaps you must first become famous for that to happen." Law answered with a devious grin on his lips. Ace's frown deepened considerably at the reply, his pride obviously wounded. Of course Law was lying; what self respecting pirate hadn't heard of the second division commander of the Whitebeard pirates, Fire Fist Ace? It was just too much fun jabbing at the egos of hotshot big bounties.

"I suppose since you've told me your name you wish for me to return the favor?" Law asked as he held against Ace's feeble attempts to escape.

"Nah. I figured with the circles under your eyes and your feistiness I'd just call you Lemur." The man replied with a conniving smile. Now it was Law's turn to frown, but not before he was suddenly uprooted from where he was kneeling and flipped straight over Ace's head and onto his back. Portgas followed soon after with a backwards summersault to sit once again on top of Law. "Then again, your reflexes suck. Maybe the name Panda would suit you better?"

Law glared sharply at the other man before tucking his legs between him and Ace then planting his feet straight into the other's gut, successfully pushing the division commander away long enough to tackle him to the ground. Law lay on top of the other man while firmly holding Ace's hands above his head, grinning ear to ear with a scheming smile while the other pirate struggled beneath him.

"You seem to be stuck, Mr. Portgas. Can you not even handle one little lemur?"

That got Ace's attention. But instead of firing him up with agitation, the comment only seemed to calm him down. Law raised an eyebrow in confusion, but before he got a chance to ask what was going on in the other's mind, Ace spoke.

"I'm actually quite handy with pest control, but all of my techniques are secrets so I can't tell you." The division commander stated with a wink.

"Is that so? I highly doubt anything you throw at me now will be very surprising." Law replied with an uninterested expression. Ace's grin only widened across his face.

"Well then, if you lean in closer I'll let you in on something."

The pirate captain smirked wily but stayed right where he was.

"And why should I listen to you? So far all you've done is attempt to give me several concussions."

"Trust me; you'll want to hear this."

Law contemplated the offer for a moment, going over in his mind all of the possible tricks the other could be thinking of but he ultimately gave in. The pirate captain leaned in slowly, turning his head slightly so his ear would face the other man. He expected to hear some sort of lie in a desperate attempt to make him get up, but instead Ace quietly pressed his lips against Law's and held them there. The surprise caused the grip on the division commander's wrists let up momentarily; enough for Ace to pull his hands free and hold one to the back of Law's head, deepening the kiss, while his other arm wrapped around the pirate captain's waist.

It seemed Portgas had a very useful ace up his sleeve indeed; the shock of the situation making it easier for the division commander to role the both of them over so he was on top once again. But just as Law began regaining his senses, Ace was gone and bolting down the docks as the Marines from before were chasing his trail yet again. The pirate captain watched as the other man disappeared out of sight and stood up only when he could no longer hear the naval officers shouting after him. He went back to his spot from before, wrapping himself in the discarded blanket and returning to the place he'd left off in his book. But as he read a few sentences, Law found that he hadn't registered any of the words since his mind kept replaying the last few minutes over again and again.

~0~

AN: "Portgas had a very useful ace up his sleeve indeed"  
Portgas had an ace...  
Portgas D. Ace...  
HUEHUEHUEHUE ;D

my life is a romantic comedy much like this story, except my only romance is between fictional characters while i laugh at my own jokes...

please give me every thought you have. whether it's "KAWAII! I WANT MORE" or "dude, go back to grade school and learn to write before you post" i dont care. in fact, i would prefer a critical review on everything i need to fix even if it's "meh, i've read better"  
i hope you enjoyed ^_^


	2. Tea Time

The next day had started out on a good foot but quickly went sour as soon as the sun began setting. Or at least Law thought it was setting since he couldn't exactly see it through the thick storm clouds that stretched as far as the eye could see. The sky had been grey all day but now it was very close to being black and the pirate captain was forced to infer the sun's position behind the billowing clouds since yesterday it had set around this same time _but that's not what was important at the moment_. What mattered was that Trafalgar Law had spent the whole day meandering around town and was now on the exact opposite side of the island as his ship. The rain pouring down outside was making it seem as if this whole town was situated underneath a waterfall, causing Law to wish he had at least an umbrella with him.

The captain grumbled a few profanities under his breath but left the store he had been window shopping at for the past forty-five minutes. It's not that he was overly fascinated with the trinkets in that place, it was because about forty minutes ago the rains had hit full force and hadn't let up since. Now the owner was staring at him as if he were some punk criminal waiting to bust up the shop. Of course, there was some truth to that statement but right now Law just wanted sanctuary from the storm. Unfortunately, the woman behind the counter wasn't as kind hearted as Law had hoped and she looked about ready to call the nearest emergency services in order to boot him out.

Trafalgar Law tried his best to walk beneath covered areas but those were few and in short supply so within fifteen minutes the pirate was already soaked to the bone in frigged water. He marched through the streets determinedly though, hoping to God one of his crewmates had some hot tea back at the boat ready for his arrival.

Just when he thought his luck couldn't get any worse, the rain intensified. Water fell from the sky as if a lake had been sent tumbling down to Earth, causing the visibility around to worsen and forcing Law to seek shelter as soon as possible. The captain stumbled into an alley and stood underneath a covered area, hugging his arms and shivering as his body refused to warm up. As he remained there, the weather lessoned gradually to what it had been before but now Law had absolutely no motivational drive to go back out into the chilling rain.

Shouting suddenly came from the distance and the pirate thought he could recognize the voices, but couldn't place exactly where he'd heard them before. Just when he believed they had disappeared, a familiar figure came tumbling and out of breath around the corner into the alleyway. Portgas D. Ace stood with his back pressed against the same wall Law was leaning on, gasping for air like he had been running for a few miles. His breath suddenly caught as he held back the wheezing, waiting for the Marines to rush by. Sure enough, heavy boot fall and four men went dashing in front of the entrance, searching futilely for the division commander.

Ace let out an exhale of relief slowly before noticing he wasn't alone. The pirate glanced over to meet the confused stare of Trafalgar Law and nearly jumped out of his skin from the surprising encounter.

"Don't do that to me!" Ace stated as he tried to calm down his haggard breathing once again. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Law rolled his eyes before another shiver ran down his spine. Of all the people in the world…

"You don't look so good, Lemur."

Law focused his eyes to see Ace standing directly in front of him. Either the man could teleport or he had spaced out long enough to draw concern from the other and the pirate captain didn't like the odds of the second option. The division commander seemed to be in agreement with him as he placed a hand on his unpleasantly cold arms.

"Seems like you need to get warmed up." Ace stated with a playful grin creeping over his features. Law narrowed his eyes for a moment but when he opened his mouth to reply with something heavily laced in sarcasm he was cut off as Ace leaned in for another kiss. The division commander draped his arms over the captain's shoulders, pulling him in closer and deepening their warm embrace.

Heat traveled from Ace's touch, coursing through Law's frozen body starting at every point of connection between the two and gently warming his freezing limbs. The division commander's title suddenly came to mind and the captain didn't need to have it explained to him that the man who was holding him had obviously eaten a Devil's Fruit. As if he had found a roaring campfire in the middle of the tundra, the pirate found himself drawing closer to the gentle flame in front of him as if being closer than they already were would aid in the heat distribution.

But despite how alluring the moment was, Trafalgar was quick to pull away. As soon as his arms had regained their proper mobility, Law used them to push the other pirate to a distance and hold him at arm's length.

"Whatever you're trying to prove, it's not going to work." The captain attempted to reason as Ace looked a little dejected from being denied. But what he said didn't cause the division commander to whip out the puppy-dog eyes, it just made him cock an eyebrow.

"I'm not trying to prove anything." The man replied as he raised his hands and laid them on top of Law's before calmly twining their fingers together. "I'm just making sure you still have all of your fingers by the end of today."

Law sighed but allowed the touch to continue until Ace had both of his hands wrapped in his own. There was something about this newly acquainted stranger that just made him feel at ease.

"Why not come over to my place?" The pirate asked when he caught the captain's eye again. "It's a lot better than standing in some nasty alley and closer than walking the rest of the half hour back to your ship in this rain."

Law stared at the pirate for a moment, contemplating whether he should comply or not. He wasn't exactly thrilled to continue the journey back to his ship but then again there were so many possibilities which could transpire tonight that he wasn't exactly looking foreword to. It'd been a long day and Law had been hopeful for a decent night's sleep tonight.

"Thanks but no thanks. My crew is probably wondering where I am right now." The captain removed his hands and instantly felt the chill of the evening come crawling back through his thin clothing. But just as he turned for the exit, lighting scattered across the sky before heavier torrential rain began flooding the streets again. Law cursed his bad luck and felt a warm hand gripping his again.

"It's just down this alley and up two blocks."

With that Ace began dragging Law behind him, stopping only to look both ways on the streets since the division commander had been running from the Marines for at least the past two days and didn't want them to get the jump on him now of all times.

~0~

Law glanced around the room he had been brought to and was severely unimpressed with the lack of furniture, proper flooring and absence of insulation. Despite this place being on the third story, the floor and walls were made of stone with large pieces missing that Law assumed were supposed to be the windows.

A breeze swept through the gaping holes and ruffled what little items there were in the area, causing the pirate captain to shiver and wish for his mobile space-heater to be near him again.

Ace was attending to a little campfire and setting up what looked to be a tea kettle, so Law couldn't exactly complain since his host was attempting to be hospitable. The captain glanced around the room again, laying eyes on an unrolled sleeping bag and deciding it was better than sitting on the floor. He walked over and took a seat, folding his arms together once again as another chill circled through the room.

"There, all finished."

Law glanced over to see Ace standing up from the fire, content with his work as he waited for the water to boil in the kettle. The division commander strode over to his guest and made himself comfortable by plopping down right in Trafalgar's lap, leaning into the other man as if he were an arm chair.

"I think you're taking the term 'make yourself at home' a little too seriously, Mr. Portgas." Law stated in hopes to enlighten the other man to get a clue and move. But instead of standing up and apologizing, Ace just snuggled in closer as he reclined lazily against him and leaned his head back onto the pirate captain's shoulder.

"You have to admit this is much better than sharing separate squares on my flimsy sleeping bag." Ace responded as he also turned up his heat output at the same time. Law was about to say something but dropped it, choosing to silently agree and wrap his arms around the human radiator in front of him. The two sat in mutual silence for a while, content about their situation until a question came up in Law's mind.

"I've been wondering something. If the Marines are chasing you up and down this island, why are you still here?" The captain asked as he absentmindedly leaned his chin on Ace's shoulder. If it were him they were after, Law figured he'd need to have an important reason for staying somewhere he could easily be caught. The man snickered a moment before answering.

"It's simple; there's someone in this town that I need to speak to." The division commander replied as he decided to get more comfortable. Ace maneuvered himself so that he was sitting sideways in Law's lap before draping an arm over the captain's shoulder and leaning his head into the crook of Law's neck.

"Is that so?" The pirate commented as he allowed the other man to curl up closer, his arms still around the one sitting on him. "And who might this person be?"

"I'm not sure." Ace answered with a shrug of his shoulders. He then lifted his head from where it was resting and placed a kiss on the other pirate's jaw. "He hasn't told me his name yet."

Law scoffed lightly at the direction this conversation had taken but decided to play along anyways.

"Is his name Trafalgar Law, per chance?"

"I don't know." The division commander replied as he placed another kiss on Law's cheek. "Is it?"

Instead of retorting the first sardonic thought that came to mind and successfully killing the mood, the pirate captain pulled Ace closer and brought their lips together with impatient force. The division commander welcomed it heartily and quickly positioned himself to fully face Law while still seated in the other's lap, wholly intent on enjoying this moment completely.

The two kissed passionately, breathless every time they separated only to return eagerly to one another shortly after with renewed vigor. Ace occasionally swept a hand through Law's hair, feeling its softness as it passed between his fingers while his other hand found its way beneath the captain's shirt. He absentmindedly traced invisible patterns along the other's abdomen as he dragged the tips of his digits across the man's toned chest. Law had his arms steadfastly pressed against the other man's back, using his fingers to firmly caress lines of his own across Ace's skin while the two zealously kissed. Every stroke seemed to bring out a sound of pleasure from the other pirate and the deeper he pressed, the most satisfied the noises became. However, the captain was careful not to dig his fingernails along the division commander's spine since the marks would be fairly noticeable with Ace walking around shirtless all the time.

Ace broke the kiss suddenly and began pecking trails down the captain's neck, simultaneously pushing the man's yellow sweater up and over his head then quickly leaving another fervent kiss on Law's lips, pausing momentarily in the action before discarding the clothing without a second thought. With a gentle push against his shoulder the captain began leaning back, lying down on the chilled sleeping bag only to have the heat he'd lost rush back to him as Ace continued.

The division commander dipped his tongue into his partner's mouth, running the tip along the other pirate's teeth and exploring every other detail he could find. Law returned the favor as well and the temperature of the room seemed to increase exponentially the longer the two had their lips pressed together.

Law brought his hands to the other man's scalp and drew all ten fingers through at once, feeling as each strand slipped through his grasp and gently fell back into place only to run his digits through once more. Ace also busied himself with memorizing every contour of the other man's chest while using both hands, dragging his fingers across the defined crevices and paying close attention to the sensitive areas that made the other pirate squirm. Every time Law uttered a noise of pleasure the feeling shot a blast of heat rushing through his veins, leading straight to the bulge in his shorts as Ace continued to work his way down the other's abdomen.

Ace pulled away once again, kissing a path down Law's neck and along his sternum all the while fiddling with the button and zipper of the other man's jeans. Once he had them undone, the division commander slipped a hand beneath the clothing and was about to take the pirate's member in hand when a loud whistle suddenly pierced through the air. Both men bolted to high alertness, turning their attention to the noise and hoping to God that it wasn't the Marines who had just caught them doing the nasty.

To their relief it was only the tea kettle alerting the two that it had finally come to a boil. Law was the first to chuckle at the situation, causing Ace to avert his attention to the man he was crouching over as a slight blush dusted over his cheeks.

"You should have seen the look on your face!"

The division commander scowled unhappily, eliciting more laughter from the pirate captain until he also gave in and started snickering. When the two began calming down from their giggle-fit once again, Ace leaned in and gave a peck on Law's cheek.

"Come on, the tea's ready."

~0~

AN: this is a repost since the more i read the original, the more i didn't like it. i feel like i did a better job with it this time by adding small details in to make it flow more fluidly but nothing major was changed


End file.
